


Let me be your goodnight.

by complicatednarry



Series: Awoken me. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatednarry/pseuds/complicatednarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had no idea how much he liked to be the centre of attention. Niall is really good at allowing him to take whatever he wants. </p><p>A little addition to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935459">Awoken me, but choking me.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little add on to my 'Awoken me, but choking me.' fic that just came to me and I wrote it down real quick.
> 
> It's somewhere in the first half of the fic after they've been seeing each other a little while but are both still unaware of their true feelings for one another. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry’s just getting into bed for a reasonably early night when his phone vibrates across his bedside table, flashing Niall’s name up. 

He grins as he swipes to answer. He and Niall have been seeing each other so regularly recently that now not having seen him for almost a week feels like a long time to go without him. 

‘Hey, you.’

‘Hey,’ Niall replies breathily. 

‘You okay?’ 

‘No,’ Niall replies but he doesn’t sound particularly upset. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asks amused. 

‘M’ drunk and I’m horny.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Harry laughs snuggling down into bed. ‘Where are you?’

‘I’ve just got home from the crappiest shift at the pub. Went on for fucking hours. Then had a few pints of my own when it finished. Hadn’t eaten anything before my shift and now my head feels all…swimmy…..OUCH.’

‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Just hit my foot on the corner of my bed.’

Harry chuckles quietly. ‘I’m sorry you had a bad day.’

‘It can still be saved,’ Niall says, voice a bit lighter now. 

‘Oh yeah? How?’

'Can I come over? Please?' Niall almost slurs into the phone and Harry chuckles. 

'You can't, I have an early shoot in the morning,' Harry says regretfully. 

'Ugh,' Niall moans like a child being told he has to finish his greens before ice cream. 'Isn't a booty call something we should be adding to your list of lessons?' 

Harry laughs at Niall's tone. He's more forthcoming when he drinks. 

'I wish you could.'

Niall humphs. 

'I'm sorry.'

'No no it's fine don't apologise cause I'm a horny bastard.'

Harry barks out a laugh. 'Well, I do wish you could and I am sorry.'

'It's okay,' he pauses. ‘What are you doing anyway? How was your day?’

Harry smiles to himself. He likes the fact that he and Niall are friends now. At first, Niall had made it just a sexual thing. He’d been reluctant to even stay over in his bed but now he’s more open to having Harry in his life. Which is good for Harry because he doesn’t like to do things by halves.

‘My day was pretty good. I’ve just gotten into bed, thought I best get an early-ish night since I’m getting up early tomorrow.’

‘Shit yeah, sorry you said. I’ll let you go. Sorry to interrupt.’

‘It’s okay. You know I like talking to you.’

'Hey, Harry?' 

'Yeah?'

'Will you send me a picture?'

'A picture?'

'Yeah, of you?'

'Of me? Now?' 

‘Yeah, like...of you in bed,’ Niall’s tone changes a little and Harry’s skin prickles. 

Harry pauses. ‘Like--of my face or of my.....?'

'Either…both, please,' Niall almost begs into the speaker and it makes Harry swallow. 'I always think about you when I wank but it would be nice to have a little refresher.'

Harry laughs. 'You saw me naked six days ago. You forgotten already?' 

'As if. I love your body,' Niall says and Harry blushes even though Niall can’t see him. He feels delicious under his compliments. Harry’s never been short of adoration but there’s something about the attention Niall gives him that feels different. 'If I was with you now I'd kiss every inch of you, just to show you how much.'

Harry starts to feel a stir deep in his gut and he pauses for a moment. 'Hey, how about instead of a picture you can wank to by yourself, we...together..?'

'Harry Styles are you suggesting phone sex?'

'Mhm,' he reaches down to palm himself through his boxers. He's almost fully hard now after the compliments and Niall’s low voice in his ear. All he wants is for Niall to stay on the phone and talk him through it. He's never felt so selfish in a sexual relationship ever in his life, but Niall's just so good at making it all about him all the time. Not that he doesn't love making sure Niall enjoys himself too. 'Please.'

'Okay, okay I'm here I got you,' Harry feels guilty then as he hears the switch in Niall's tone. He called Harry because he needed him and here he is making Harry the centre of importance like always. 

He's already too far gone to care now though. 

'What would you want me to do if I was there?' Niall asks. 

‘I—I want you to…’ he stutters. 

‘Tell me.’

‘To eat me out,’ he manages gasping as he gives in and fully grips his length. 

‘Yeah? You like that, don’t you.’

‘Mhm.’

'You taste so fucking good, I love it. I think about it all the time.'

'It feels so good when you do it,' Harry moans pushing his hand back and forth thinking about Niall's tongue. 

‘I know it does, baby,’ Niall says voice low. ‘What do you like about it?’

'I like it when....' Harry's face burns, he's never had phone sex like this before. Sure he's had it. But usually he's the one asking questions, asking what they want, making them feel hot and flushed. But here he is on the spot. 

'What gorgeous? Tell me.'

'I like it when you do it after we have sex. After I've already come,' he says wishing his voice didn’t sound so shy and unsure. 

'Mm yeah? When you're all open and sensitive?' 

'Yes-ss,' he whispers through a moan. 'Feels so good.'

‘Okay, so you want me to lick you out after sex,’ Niall says way too matter of fact and his voice too even considering Harry doesn’t feel like he’d be able to construct a proper sentence. ‘How do you want to have sex?’

Harry’s skin prickles jumping between hot and cold thinking about it. ‘I—I want you on top…and me on my front but—but lying down.’

‘Yeah? Me pressed against you?’

‘Yeah, I—I like it on all fours sometimes but I like it when we’re close together too.’ 

‘I like it like that too.’

‘And—and then maybe you flip me over half way through so we’re pressed chest to chest and you do that thing where you kiss me all—all over my face...’

‘I love doing that when you get all sweaty and flushed,’ Niall tells him and he suddenly hates himself for not allowing Niall to come over. ‘Is that what you’re like right now, gorgeous? All sweaty and flushed thinking about me fucking into you nice and slow the way you like then fast and hard just before you come all over yourself?’

‘Ye—es fuck Niall, please.’

‘You close?’

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ he chants and lets himself go. 

As he comes down from the high he giggles down the phone feeling boneless. 

‘What’s so funny?’ Niall asks and Harry can tell he’s grinning. 

‘Nothing, just feel good,’ Harry admits. He can’t believe Niall can make wanking by himself better than any sexual experience he's had with anyone else. Even better than an entire weekend he spent in Paris with the model he dated when he was twenty. No offence to her, she was very beautiful and wonderful. He hopes she’s doing well. Oh shit, Niall still hasn’t come. 

‘Niall!’ he exclaims making an effort to sit up even thought his limbs still feel too heavy and drenched in oxytocin. ‘You make me so selfish, you haven’t even come.’

‘It’s okay, gorgeous. You’re tired. You’ll sleep like a log now after that.’

Harry preens. He almost hates how much he loves Niall taking care of him. Almost.

‘Sleep well, baby.’

‘Thank you, you too,’ Harry sighs happily.

'Harry?' Niall asks breathlessly in his ear. ‘Just before you go…’

'Hm?' 

'Can you please still send that picture?'


End file.
